Stonewind Tribe
The Stonewind Tribe are a peaceful, spiritual, and brave tribal community living in the Stonetalon Mountains. They are a neutral faction of the Tauren people, though maintain close ties to Thunderbluff. While the the tribe's numbers are predominantly Shu'halo, Stonewind also occasionally welcomes other races, provided that they respect and abide by the Shu'halo way of life. Rankings Chief Chieftess Taeana Palehorn manages the tribe's wellbeing, leads ceremonies and battles, and lays fair judgment for the Tribe. Sage The Stonewind Sages are trusted longtime Tribe members who act as agents of Stonewind's Chieftess. Each Sage manages a different service on her behalf. * Totemguard Eyonita Coalhoof '''trains the Braves and leads them in battle and keeps the village defended. * '''Pathfinder Talaweha leads the Hunters and coordinates hunting and scouting efforts. * HIgh Spiritwalker Tukato guides the Ravens and serves as the Tribe's primary connection to the spirits. * Farseer Paukala Ravenscall assists with rituals in the Tribe and keeps the Tribe's History. Intermediate and junior ranks * Warbraves are Stonewind's elite force dedicated to defending the tribe at all costs. * High Ravens '''are skilled, wise, and usually Stonewind's crafters. * '''Great Hunters are Stonewind's top hunters, scouts, and rangers. * Braves '''are the tribe's primary defense forces. * '''Ravens '''are the tribe's spiritual and creative forces. * '''Hunters '''are the tribe's provisionary forces. * '''Tribemates are Stonewind's defining community of Shu'halo. * Oathsworn '''are non-Shu'halo members of the Stonewind Tribe, though their status is equal to that of Tribemate. * '''Tenderhooves have recently joined the tribe, but have yet to take their oaths, and have not yet been accepted as Tribemate or Oathsworn. Current Affairs The Stonewind Tribe regularly investigate and protect their land from a variety of forces, including: *'The Centaur clans', the barbarians that once drove the Stonewind out of the Desolace *'Fel energy' and those that would wield such unnatural, demonic magic *'Elementals' that may be corrupted and require purification *'Angered spirits' that may need appeasing, or else must be returned to their rest *'Poachers, looters, and thieves' that seek to make a profit of Stonetalon's roads and trade routes, to the cost of its inhabitants and travellers alike *'Scouting beyond and aiding' those affected by current world affairs History Stonewind was once strong and prosperous for countless generations, migrating between the Desolace plains and the Stonetalons. Though one day a shadow fell upon the tribe. The Centaur waged war and decimated the tribe's numbers. Some Stonewind found refuge with their Kaldorei neighbors. Others fled to Thunder Bluff and found refuge in the Horde's ranks. But a few remaining members found refuge in the old, sacred caves of Stonetalon and dedicated themselves to continuing the traditions of their ancestors. A leader stepped forward among them: Paukala Ravenscall. For years she sought to unite the splintered Stonewind and other Shu'halo of the world as Stonewind's new Chieftess. But following a trying campaign of inspired diplomacy, Paukala could no longer be Stonewind's Chief. Then a seer of the tribe, Taeana Palehorn, was met with a vision that she may lead. With the ancestor's grace and Paukala's consent, Taeana became Stonewind's new Chieftess. Mythology Long ago before the world was shattered in the Sundering there lived a village of Shu'halo in the mountains of Stonetalon. The youngest daughter of its famous hunter, named Nayati, was very beautiful, with fur like honey and eyes the color of the sky. One day a raven came to the hunter. Perched on the hunter's tent as he skinned the day's kill, the creature spoke: Hau, mighty hunter. I would that you give me your youngest and most beautiful daughter to be my wife. If you do, I promise that you shall become the mightiest hunter in the land. To the distress of the daughter, the hunter agreed, and so Nayati left the village to marry the raven. The raven led Nayati to a valley between the red mountains to a dwelling nestled between the dark pines. When An'she set and the world became dark, the raven took her into his bed. There he shed his form and became Shu'halo, though Nayati could not see his face. When An'she rose again, Nayati looked to her husband and saw that he was a raven once again. And so it went for many weeks: The raven taking the form of Shu'halo at night, but Nayati never seeing his face. When Nayati was with child, she worried what the child would look like. But the raven reassured her that all would be well. When months passed, Nayati delivered a calf with a beautiful round face, fur of golden honey, and strong of body. Nayati showed her child to the raven, and when his gaze fell upon the babe, he smiled. As An'she's rays shone down upon him he shed his raven form and grew to a Shu'halo of great physique. The most handsome Shu'halo Nayati had ever seen. He smiled at his mate and child and said: Thank you. For you have broken the curse laid upon me. Together we have made life. And together we shall start a family, and a tribe of our own. And thus was the beginning of the Stonewind Tribe. From that day forward the spirit of the raven watched over them, guiding them as they proliferated in the Stonetalon Mountains, where Nayati, the raven, and their ancestors live and protect to this day. Category:Tauren Guilds Category:Horde Guilds Category:Tauren Tribes